eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
They Have Searched an Age for a Dark Champion...
Prerequisites #You must have completed the heritage quest Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians #You must understand the Sathirian language which can be learned by the collection A Mysterious Black Tome #You must have 50,000 faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp #You must have 40,000 faction with The City of Jinisk Steps #Bottom of mages tower in North Freeport must kill 2 mobs, Nik U'ronu and Talon P'Radim ( 22, -37, -124 ) to get a chest drop containing hiring contract. One is 82^ the other is 82v. They seem to be a serious over-con. There is roughly a 5 minute respawn. #Next go to the Darklight Woods ( -410, -62, 208 ) and speak to Marla K'Stane. After a quick conversation, you have to kill her (she is an incredibly over-conned 85^ who gives AA exp), which will update your quest, and also get the Mage's Divining Scroll. #Head over to West Freeport to the military fort. The misplaced file is next to Viscount Gelvonius on the top level, hanging on the edge of the table ( respawn 5 minutes ). #Speak to Sir Sayex Nevagon (302.55, -4.81, 140.30) behind the inn also in West Freeport and receive the Bone Shield of Laathik K'Shin. #Read the Mage's Divining Scroll in your inventory. #*I must gather 30 of the unmarred bones from powerful sentient beings! TIP: Kill the 10 Teir'Dal Warriors & 10 Feir'Dal warriors first because they can update this part. BETTER TIP: Go to 82, 23, 161.5 in Neriak and there are a set of NPC Tier'dal taunting a child, they will become agro, two 79v, and they count for the bones. Roughly a 3 minute respawn. Also many other random mobs offer this update, it seems anything level 80+ with atleast one ^ that is sentient (and some that are 79 ^) can offer this update. #**The Droags in Jarsath Wastes work well. #**The Yhe'lei in Chelsith work well. #**The Sarnak in Chardok work well. #**The Elder Jungle Quatchas in Kunzar Jungle work well. #**The Scorpion Men in Jarsath Wastes do work, but not as well #**Sathirian Milites (lvl 76) in Kunzar Jungle do work #**Mobs in Sebilis DO NOT work. #**TIP: The Scoprion Men in Jarsath work at any level. They update slowly, but quite easy to solo, and abundant quantities of them. #*I need the skull of a Teir'Dal Champion ( -714, 29, -71 ). Next to 3 Neriak Walk the Dead in Neriak In corner have to be right ontop of the skull to see it. On the shelf on the left-hand side of the building, back corner. !Beware the Relic Protector that spawns in-between the buildings! #*Kill 10 Teir'Dal Warriors in Neriak. 83^ Relic Protectors. Automatically attack you as you walk around the city. Hard mob, but soloable, you may need friends. Note that you can't bring good friends to assist you, as the guards will attack them. On the other hand, the guards will assist you in killing the mobs, and you still get credit. #**The majority of these can be found if you take the main walkways. You'll also know if you're about to pop one if your character 'runs into them', even if you don't see it. #*I need the skull of a Feir'Dal Champion! Grave yard in New Tunaria. Last tombstone on the right ( -474, 68, -140 ). !Beware the Relic Guardian that pops in front of the tombstone! A quick FD behind it to de-agro, and it won't see you thru the tombstone. #*Kill 10 Feir'Dal warriors in New Tunaria. 83^ Relic Gaurdians. Automatically attack you as you walk around the zone. Hard mob, but soloable, you may need friends. Seem most common in the first large flat plaza area after the bridge, and the graveyard. #**The majority of these can be found if you take the main walkways. You'll also know if you're about to pop one if your character 'runs into them', even if you don't see it. #**Known spawn points are: #*** ( 66, 96, -1000 ) #*** ( -206, 52, -867 ) #*** ( -337, 53, -855 ) #*** ( -413, 108, -528 ) #Head to Neriak, go to a tomb in the water next to the first bridge ( -154, -5, 129 ). #*Will get an automatic update as you reach the tomb. #*Harvest a Pile of Bones. #*Touch the altar, then hail the spirit that spawns. #Travel to the City of Mist in Kunzar Jungle, hail Lharnc the Confined who is trapped inside with the Black Reaver at ( -323, 150, -1017 ). He sends you to kill his brother, Glohner in Edgewater Drains. Bring friends, 85^^^ mob, 500k hp. #You can find Glohner roaming the halls and ramp between EWD1 and EWD2. Northern part or your ingame map. #After killing Glohner you will asked to take the sword back to Lharnc in the City of Mist. After hailing him, and a short conversation you get to kill him as well. Also an 85^^^. Lharnc the Envious will drop a single wooden chest, inside is the Talisman of Envy, only 1 Shadowknight can get this no-trade item at a time. Must be pulled out of the hut, or the box will drop into the floor. #Go to Teren's Grasp in Kylong Plains. PLEASE NOTE: you MUST have 50k Residents of Teren's Grasp faction to be able to advance this step. Once you have 50k, speak with Yeal Jouse ( 1748, 483, -1028 ) in building in NE corner of TG. Use necklace you got off of Lharnc on Yeal Jouse. #Go to Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle. ''PLEASE NOTE: you'll need to know Sathirian Language & have 40k The City of Jinisk faction before you can proceed to next step.''Once these are completed, hail Sszot Skiks ( 689, 36, -85 ) who is located to the right of the steps as you are entering Jinisk from the Fens of Nathsar. # Speak with Atria X'aphon (647, 36, -146) inside Jinisk. #You now must kill 4 Crimson Teir mobs. #*Torin D'Rin is in Karnor's Castle Library ( -31, -56, 162 ). #**85^^^ with 3 pets, two 85^^ and one 85. (Knockback and the room will agro if not cleared) #*The twins Talik K'syk & Mydraa K'syk are in Chelsith. They can be found at the last named tenticle's platform ( -419, 30, -33 ). They are a grouped 85^^^ proximity spawn. You do not have to kill the last worm/tenticle mob to get them to spawn, but you do need to deactivate his platform's force field to get to the prox spawn area. Mydraa is a mage; she can be mezzed and stunned. If you do not have a mezzer, concentrate on killing her first, because she casts silence/stun. Talik appears to be pure melee. #*Jerak T'Shir is at Teren's Grasp. He can be found inbetween two pyramids ( 1831, 480, -1006 ). He is a 85^^^ proximity spawn, be prepared. #*After you have killed the 4 Crimson Teir mobs, you need to return to Atria X'aphon. She will then offer you the next quest, The King's Emblem #The King's Emblem will subquest and require you to collect a couple of emblems. PLEASE NOTE: Shiny Brass Halberd HQ will be needed to obtain The King's Emblem. If you don't have your SBH do that now to progress on. #*Once you have your SBH, go to Nektulos Forest and speak to Dragoon K'naae (near Darklight Woods zone line) and trade your SBH (take it off its wall mounts!) for the The King's Emblem (if you really want the SBH back you can purchase it from a merchant on the Nektulos Forrest docks later). #*Next, locate The Archpriest's Emblem which can be found in Neriak - Spires of Innorruk (inside main building) and next to Xilania Nevagon-Seraph of Hate, you'll see a skull with a dagger in it that you can click at ( -284, 29, 179 ). #**Once everyone has ported up, speak with Dorvias N'Keth who will then turn into a 85^^^ with two 85 pets. He is not instaspawn, gotta wait a few min. PLEASE NOTE: This mob seems bugged at the present moment (unconfirmed though). He seems to have a fix despawn-timer which will make him disappear whether you fight him or not. Get your whole group to him and engage as soon as he spawns to save time. Groups consisting of members who are absent seems to cause him to despawn more often, so highly recommend a full group with heavy DPS. Also if more than Shadow Knight in the group you must kill each time for each Shadow Knight. Emblem is a Chest drop and only drops one at a time. As of 2/16/08 mob STILL despawns. #* Next, speak with Xilania Nevagon inside the Spires of Innorruk to be offered another subquest Dingy Little Knick Knack... that will yeild The Prophet's Emblem where you will be tasked with finding several armor pieces. #**5 pieces located in Shard of Fear #*** The Blood Ember Shoulders ( 289, 17, 317 ) (inside Skeletal Master tower) #*** The Blood Ember Gauntlets ( 306, 78, 97 ) (top of the shiverback pyramid) #*** The Blood Ember Bracer ( -83, 44, 33 ) (Dracoliche area) #*** The Darkforge Greaves ( 243, 7, -249 ) (behind Skeletal Lord tower) #*** The Darkforge Breastplate ( -7, 52, -476 ) (one on top of Terror's pyramid) #**1 piece obtained from Charasis: Maiden's Chamber #*** The Blood Lord's Boots ( 7, 5, 172 ) (Drusella Sathir's room) #**1 piece obtained from Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep #*** The Umbral Helm ( 41, -3, -125 ) (Very last room) #*Head back to Neriak and turn the peices in to the Seraph of Hate who will spawn an Umbral Destroyer. He is a 85^^^. Once you have killed it, speak to the Seraph of Hate again to receive the Prophet's Emblem. #Go to the Darklight Palace in Neriak. Once there, head up to the very top floor and you should see a bed. Look closely and you'll see a box under the bed which will give you an update. ( -579, 87, -192) #After clicking the box, head over to Kunzar Jungle and speak with Atria X'aphon inside Jinisk again. Rewards * http://i67.photobucket.com/albums/h312/Ambujocky1/Epic.jpg http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c274/vickerssam/SKepic2.jpg Credits Also the Cross Server Shadow Knight Chat